Twisted Little Game
by ResusQueen
Summary: Roxas and Axel have a twisted game they like to play in the bedroom, but when Roxas gets cold feet and doesn't want to play anymore, Axel decides its perfectly safe to do it himself...Includes breathplay, unconsciousness and CPR.


Choking. It was their favourite game to play, a competition if you would, despite being a dangerous one. How long could Axel go before tapping out? How close to reaching his peak could the oxygen deprivation get him before he had no choice but to ask to be released, before sweet oxygen filled his lungs and his body shook with such pleasure that he'd explode right then and there?

Axel lasted longer every time, more confident with himself and his ability to hold his breath, more trust placed in Roxas to let go when he was asked. It was perfect harmony… and besides, if anything did ever go wrong, Axel knew he was in safe hands. Coupled with his own choking fetish, Roxas had the rather unusual one of resuscitation. It wasn't one they practiced often, the blonde of the couple being too worried that he'd accidentally kill Axel, but either way, Axel wasn't too worried.

They didn't play every time they fucked, despite the fact Axel often wanted to. But the last time they had… it had been the best orgasm of Axel's life. Senses heightened from the lack of oxygen, his ears ringing and his eyes rolling into the back of his head, Axel's toes had curled from the intense pleasure while his body trembled with the force of his orgasm. He hadn't even tapped out, but once Roxas had seen his boyfriend's eyes roll back, he'd released him regardless of the others wishes. It had been the closest Axel had ever gotten to passing out from their game, but he didn't regret a second of it. He worried he'd never feel a release as intense again.

Which was why this time, Axel was determined to hold on as long as humanly possible to feel what he felt that night again, Roxas' wishes be damned.

In the middle of their night of passion, Axel buried to the hilt inside of Roxas, the redhead had reached over and gently taken Roxas' wrist, pulling his hand over to hover above his own throat.

"Choke me, please." Axel whispered, voice slightly strained from the pleasure already coursing through his body from Roxas' tight heat around him.

At the request, Roxas frowned slightly, attempting to pull his hand away. "No," he sighed, averting is gaze. "Its getting too dangerous, you're getting reckless."

"Please?" He begged again, lifting his hips and grinding deeper into Roxas. "I need it."

But with a shake of his head, Roxas pulled his hand away. It was then Axel decided he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

—–

His plan was fool proof. Roxas was at work, not due home for at least another half hour. He'd be done before Roxas even knew how 'reckless' he was being. He never lasted long like this.

But it wasn't reckless if he had safety measures in place, right?

Sat naked in his and Roxas' bedroom, Axel felt quite proud of himself. Behind him, he'd tied a scarf to the bedpost, looping it around his neck to where he could easily slip out of it if needed, and below him was a pillow he'd perched himself on.

The plan was to choke himself, and if he ended up accidentally passing out, his deadweight would make the pillow slide against the laminate floor below him and he'd slip out of the scarf to safety. He'd thought it all out after all, and Roxas wouldn't even have to know.

The thought of the lightheadedness, of the pleasure rolling through his body to the tips of his toes from the pressure around his throat had already hardened the flesh between his legs, enough precum leaking to the point where Axel didn't really feel the need to lube himself up. After all, all he had to please this time was himself, he didn't have to worry about hurting Roxas.

Sitting with his legs spread apart, Axel leant forward slightly, enough to where the scarf was pulled taunt and pressing a light pressure into his throat, and took his hardened cock in his left hand. Gently teasing his tip with his thumb, he stuttered out a moan before leaning a little more forward, breath cut off completely.

He almost preferred it this way. Oxygen being cut off did heighten his senses as always, but the added danger of doing it alone only increased the excitement. Mouth slightly open as he attempted to moan again, despite no sound actually escaping slightly chapped lips, Axel began tugging on the member, slowly at first but steadily increasing the speed while his right hand fondled his balls.

Already having broken out into a sweat, Axel felt sticky and hot, his body burning from the pleasure he was already finding himself in, yet this was only the beginning.

Leaning back a bit, Axel allowed himself a minute or so of precious air while his furious beating slowed to a gentle rub. Waiting just long enough for his spotty mind to clear and his head to stop spinning before he leaned forward, once again cutting off his oxygen supply.

Roxas would be so mad at him if he knew what he was doing, he always had been a worry wart for these sorts of things. But Axel knew he'd be fine. People who died from doing this alone just hadn't had the right safety measures in place.

Letting out a breathy, gasping moan, the redhead teased and fondled his balls a little more, before pulling his hand away to curl his fingers into the cushion below as his pleasure grew. His toes matching suit as his legs trembled, chest heaving as he struggled to get a breath through the scarf looped around his throat.

But not yet, he could handle a little more.

Eyes rolling back as his body burned with the beginnings of climax, Axel noticed that the ambient sounds around him were beginning to sound a bit more like static in his ears, and his vision, blurred from lack of oxygen, suddenly exploded into light before fading into blackness. He didn't have time to lean back to release the pressure on his throat before his consciousness had faded too much for him to control his body any longer.

Axel's body slumped forward, the cushion sliding slightly behind him but doing nothing to help him fall from the scarf's grasp around his throat, the fabric still taunt and tight. With the last of his consciousness, Axel tried to push himself up right, but his body refused to respond. So with eyes still half open, and his left hand resting upon his still hard member, the male twitched weakly against the cloth's hold while his lips turned a faint shade of blue.


End file.
